


Holy Broken Parts

by magsainsley



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Poetry, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsainsley/pseuds/magsainsley
Summary: Through wave after wave of villains and a veritable gauntlet of demons come back to haunt them, Vox Machina remains solid. Nothing breaks the ties of a family. Especially not this one.





	Holy Broken Parts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem shortly after starting campaign one of Critical Role. I was struck by the characters' interactions and intimacy, and this was the result. I'm always such a sucker for intimate friendships and sibling-type found family dynamics. I hope you enjoy!

Not even onyx death herself  
Can wrap her iron tendrils ‘round  
This camp;  
This camp, who,  
Shrieking,  
Silent  
Lifts its head and rears up on two legs  
To meet its final mistress and tell her  
“I won’t do it, not today,  
Not yet”  
In voices that scrape against the skull they cry,  
“You shall, oh you shall!”  
But they’re smothered by earth,  
The ground that holds this camp  
Together.

A sum of holy broken parts entangled  
Form a bond,  
A web of bloody woven threads  
Encased  
In iron,  
In sweat,  
In gold.

The silks sway in the wind as distant memories drift  
The sounds of loves,  
Known  
And lost.


End file.
